Feelings Forever
by Muggleborn22
Summary: A song-fic about BB and Terra to Weird by Hilary Duff. This in one shot, either you like it or you fLaMe It!


**This is a one-shot, song-fic about Terra and Beast Boy. I was in the car on a trip and it was my sister's turn to listen to music, lo and behold! Weird by Hilary Duff caused something to click. Dedication goes to ttSerenity who reviews my stuff consistenly.**

**I do not own Hilary Duff, nor do I want to...**

**I do not own Teen Titans but I really wish I did...

* * *

**

**Feelings Forver**

_Wow, Terra, you finally got me. I wasn't ready for this one. Caught me completely off guard. I really thought we had something for a while there. You know with all the stuff between the both of us. Watching the sunset, going for walks down main street, kicking bad guy butt...sigh...I guess it really wasn't enough._

**I like the way you never sleep  
And the promises that you never keep  
I like the way you say hello  
And make it sound like time to go  
I like the scar above your lip  
The way you let your feelings slip  
But they are never what you to feel  
Oh so fake, but completely real  
**

_You always wanted to fit in. At least that's what I thought. I mean that's why you left all those towns and ran into us the first time...when you were still an innocent little girl. I trusted you with my life, and it really hurt when you accused me of betraying you. When you came back I was over joyed, and still my trust with you existed. Within a week you had actually gained Raven's as well. Dude, that took me a whole year! ...sigh...guess it doesn't matter now does it? I mean you liked me because I trusted you and kept your secrets. And I liked you because you trusted me and kept my secrets. I guess it's just ironic that I get accused when you become the real traitor... _

**CHORUS  
Don't you think it's weird?  
Weirder than weird?  
That's what you are  
That's what you are to me  
What I like you about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think it's weird?**

_Please, Beast Boy, don't do this! I still trust you, I never meant for things to get so out of hand! I just wanted control! I never thought about right or wrong I just wanted to stop hurting people! I mean do rules really apply to that kind of stuff? I mean you can go on without your powers, I couldn't even control mine, I never even wanted them! I guess that explains why you were happy all the time, you had nothing to worry about..._

**I like the rules that don't apply  
And like the good things pass you by  
Stand still without a hand  
That's why you're such a happy man**

_You lost control once, I saw you. I was watching the whole time. You thought you had hurt Raven. The guilt hurt so much then, well think about if you knew you had done those things and that you didn't have control over it. You just didn't mean to...I 've had to deal with that ever since I was born. That's why I was always running, trying to escape the guilt, real guilt. Something you've only come close to having on a very small scale..._

**Don't you think it's weird?  
Weirder than weird?  
That's what you are  
That's what you are to me  
What I like you about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think it's...**

_Terra, if there is anything I could do or change to bring you back I would. But I don't know of any way. But I think it might be for the best, to leave you as a hero and forget your past. I really want to be with you, but I guess I'll have to wait a little longer. But hey what's a couple of decades compared to eternity together...?_

**One, two!  
I wanna make some changes  
I want my money back  
I want to start it with you, you  
I wanna talk to strangers  
I wanna be with you  
But I just don't know where or when  
**

_Beast Boy, you'll always have a special place in my heart, and I can only hope...I can only hope...that you'll have one for me..._

**That's what you are  
That's what you are to me  
What I like you about you  
Is what you like about me  
**

With that a single tear escaped from the stone eye of the symbolic statue that was once a great friend and foe. It fell subtly down her rocky state and landed peacefully on the freshly picked flowers lying by the hands of a certain green boy whose face was currently buried in those hands. But the sound of the drop echoed throughout the dome and caught his attention. He looked up in time to see another tear fall, but he was able to catch it.

"Please, just wait on me, Terra," he said with a heavy heart. "I've got to finish my service to the world first and then one day, if you wait long enough..."

'_Take as much time as you need_' echoed a familiar voice throughout the dome.

Beast Boy looked around him, feeling his friend's presence in the earth.

'_They need you here_' it echoed getting fainter.

Tears were streaming down Beast Boy's face now.

'_I will always...wait for you..._' and with that the voice faded, leaving the green boy falling to his knees at the base of the statue crying.

"Thank you, Terra...now I know there's no rush," and with that he got up and wiped his eyes. "I'll be seeing you around..." and with a final glance he turned and walked away. '_I can wait a little longer if you can, Terra, I can wait a little longer...just for you_'

'_I have all eternity to wait...but at least I have something worth waiting for..._'

**REPEAT CHORUS**

**Don't you think it's weird?  
Weirder than weird?  
That's what you are  
That's what you are to me  
What I like you about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think it's weird?**


End file.
